


Journey for Three

by lizzeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Multi, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzeth/pseuds/lizzeth
Summary: Antonia Stark. Toni to her friends... or friend. Lives in a world where people are separated in two groups. Doms and Subs. Born with a pastel yellow or mint vines on your hip or thigh, depending on your gender, you were categorized as a sub. Black or violet vines on the side of your neck or collarbones, you were a dom. Simple as that. At eighteen, you present as what you are, and then wait to be matched with your partner.Living under the abuse of her father, Toni always believed she would never have the perfect dom, or any at all.Yet, three days after presenting, she is surprised to me matched with not one, but two doms.Being daughter of Howard Stark did not just include years of being bullied, it included scandals and false rumors created by the media. Can her new doms take the pressure of being assigned a sub like Toni, or will they reject and search for a new?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836391) by [tonystankyall (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonystankyall). 



> This fic is highly inspired by one I read six years ago during my One Direction phase. If you don't recognize the title, and are a bottom!Louis fan, I highly recommend it!
> 
> Aside from the marks and Toni being bullied by the press, this story is completely my own.
> 
> I am not good at committing when it comes to writing, so please expect slow updates and the possibility that I may just stop and delete this entire thing.
> 
> I have not written in a year so please, don't hurt me.

On the Eve of Toni's eighteenth birthday, she was pacing nervously in her room.

_Tomorrow. It's tomorrow. I have to present tomorrow my submissive status. And then... and then I'll have to wait. Wait for results of whether or not I'll be assigned a dom._

Tony desperately hoped she would get positive results of being matched with someone. If so, she could leave this place and never have to see her father ever again.

Nothing seemed to please the man, not her basic submissive skills like cleaning, cooking or even her high fertility. Not even the fact that she was a Stark and had inherited the intelligence that comes with being born in the bloodline.

From such a young age, Toni had shown signs of being a bright child. She had built her first circuit board when she was four, and an engine when she was six. Despite her achievements, all Howard Stark could show as reaction, was scoff at his daughter's creations.

"What use is it to me when she is sub. If she were boy at least, maybe. But she's useless to me, can you imagine what they will say if a submissive girl took over my company? I'll be the laughing stock o the world."

His opinion didn't change even after she managed to enter MIT, a highly prestigious school that was impossible for subs to attend. Toni did it, and graduated two years later with two master degrees in engineering.

Nothing was ever enough for him. 

And now, the time has come for her to be enlisted as potential submissive. She couldn't help but worry, if her father's words would haunt her in the voice of her future dom.

Would he give her a chance? Submissive were lucky if they were matched with just a _strict_ dom. What were the chances she would be so fortunate? She was Toni Stark? What in her life was to be considered anything like "lucky".

* * *

After laying down in the early hours of the morning, and falling asleep at five, Toni was less than prepared when the maid woke her up four hours later.

Her mother accompanied her to the town hall where she would register herself and take a simple test.

After she had finished, she left a lot more stressed than when she entered the intimidating building.

Maria smiled warmly, "It's be alright. You'll see." She said, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

Toni sighed, "I hope so mamma."

* * *

"Toni, mío caro, something came for you in the mail!" Maria called.

"Coming mamma!" She called back. 

It had not crossed her mind that she would be receiving any type of letter. She expected some type of package. Howard had prohibited her from building, so she had taken up a new hobby. She loved fashion, but she hated the grotesque clothes GUCCI created, she was not a fan of Louis Vuitton, Versace or any of the other famous brand out there. The clothes were too much or too simple, and she would be dead before she so much as was gifted anything created by said brands. So she spent her allowance on fabrics and mannequins, string, needles, chains and ribbons. Anything that she could use to create whatever idea that crossed her mind.

It didn't occur to her, that what she could be receiving was her match letter. Receiving a match often took weeks, even months. Some people even went _years_ without receiving a match.

Let alone _four days!_

She reread the letter for what seemed like the thousandth before actually registering what it actually said.

> _Dear Miss Antonia Stark,_
> 
> _I am pleased to inform you that your results returned with the name(s) of your future dom(s)._
> 
> _We have gone ahead and contacted them, and agreed on a time and place where you will meet. This meeting will confirm whether the match was the right choice, or if we have to continue looking for a the right dom._
> 
> _Keep in mind we will be taking in consideration both the decisions of you and your dom(s)._
> 
> _Be sure to arrive on time and well dressed for the occasion._
> 
> _Best Regards,_
> 
> _Darcy Lewis_
> 
> _Department of Match Services_

Toni took a deep breath, feeling dizzy and like she would drop to the ground any second.

She could feel the pages behind the letter. The weight they carried. These weren't just pages filled with run-on sentences containing unimportant facts of what is expected of a sub, but the name of her dom.

She sat on her bed for what felt like hours before she could muster up the courage to actually look at it.

When she did, she realized there was not one, but two names.

> _**Name** : Steve Grant Rogers_
> 
> _**Age** : 27_
> 
> _**DoB** : July 4, 1982_
> 
> _**Status** : Dominant_
> 
> _**Occupation** : Artist_
> 
> _**Fertility** : 89%_

Just bellow was the information about the Dom. Just bellow that, was the picture of said Dom

Steve Rogers was without a doubt, the most handsome man Toni had ever seen. The man had the most beautiful blue eyes, strong jaw and if it were possible, could impregnate Toni with the way he was looking at the camera. The picture was was the most recent taken when the dom had turned twenty-seven last year.

Every year, depending on how long it took to find a match, you were required to take the most recent photograph of yourself to give your match and idea of what you currently looked like. These updated pictures were to be taken the day of, before or after your birthday.

Along with the most current picture, the previous pictures of when the dom was eighteen up to his current age.

There was an obvious change between when he was eighteen and twenty. At eighteen, Steve looked like a short twig. His face was sunken in and limbs a little gangly, he did not look healthy. The year after, there was a noticeable change, he was taller, more bulky. Less like death. The year after, he looked more like his recent pictures. Toni lined all the pictures together and studied them. Deciding her favorite was the one of when he was eighteen. Despite the obvious signs of being anything but a healthy teenager, he was cute.

This, this was her dom.

She had almost forgotten there was another sheet, had it not been for a second set of pictures sticking from behind it

> _**Name** : James Buchanan Barnes_
> 
> _**Age** : 29_
> 
> _**DoB** : March 10, 1981_
> 
> _**Status** : Dominant_
> 
> _**Occupation** : Fitness Instructor_
> 
> _**Fertility** : 91%_

The pictures more than likely didn't do James any justice of just how gorgeous he actually was.

Another set of blue eyes were staring right at him, his hair reached his chin, almost shoulder length. And the man was giving Toni the sexiest smirk she had ever seen. The man screamed sex on legs. There was however something that also change, he was missing his left arm

_Loss of limb while snowboarding when he was twenty-three._

Toni's heart clenched, that must of been a very traumatic experience. She couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain he must of felt. How scared he must of been.

Fitness Instructor? Was that difficult considering he was missing a limb?

What type of artist was Steve Rogers? How was his glow-up possible?

Toni had so many questions. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would be able to ask them. And if she did not mess this up, she would have a dom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni meets her doms. A decision is made

Toni was both excited and scared. There were only two hours until she met them. Two hours until a decision was made to take her off the list of suitable matches, or put her back on it.

God, she hopes she's taken off the list.

She hoped her outfit wasn't too formal or too casual. It was knee length simple high-waisted pencil skirt, black. She had made it years ago, she could never find one made of the right material, the right length or the right shade of black. It was the first piece she made. She wore a simple pastel yellow blouse, also made by her. She had sheer black tights and a pair of cream colored flats. Her hair was long and down to her hips, thick curls cascading along her back.

Toni hated how long it was, she wished to cut it desperately. But it was the one wish her mother asked of her, to keep it long until she was assigned her dom.

After today, if all went well, she could chop it all off. She smiled softly at her reflection, she would probably look good if she left it shoulder length, or maybe even shaved her whole head entirely. She grimaced, shaking her head, okay maybe don't shave it, but she would definitely be chopping most of it off.

"Miss? Miss we are leaving in a bit, your mother suggests you be there an hour early to sign in and have time to fill out the required paperwork."

"Okay Happy, thank you. I'll be out in a bit." She called back.

His footsteps retreated and she was once again alone.

And that was bad. Because now she was left staring at herself, and overthinking. God, she wished her godmother, Peggy, were here right now. Nobody but Peggy would help her calm her nerves. She was a "friend" of her father's, well not really, she did't really know how they knew each other, but it was clear as day the so called "friendship" was one-sided on her father's side. _Aunt Peggy_ didn't like Howard, but she tolerated him for Toni. Toni loved her godmother, and she desperately wishes she was here to see her off to meet her doms.

"It'll be fine, no need to freak out, aunt Peggy would pinch you for fidgeting! Gosh aunt Peggy! Why did you have to go back home so soon?!” She promptly throws herself on her bed and screams into her pillow.

"Why! Why can't this be easy? I can build a fucking robot from scraps in just under nine hours but I can't build up the courage to go say hello to my doms, no!" She kicks around in her bed and screams once again into her pillow before flopping down.

"This is gonna be a disaster.''

* * *

She waved goodbye to Happy as he drove away. He would be waiting or her in the parking lot probably, or maybe walk around and find something to entertain himself with. She let out a sigh and turned around, facing the entrance..

The building looked far more intimidating today than it did the morning she came to register. So much that her legs shook violently, making it almost impossible to walk. Stumbling into the lobby, she took a seat in the waiting area to catch her breath. _Don't be a wuss Stark, remember what father said! Starks are made of iron, you can do this!_

She nodded, stood and walked up to the front desk, a long counter divided by a white line through the middle. The right had a sign that read ' _If Sub_ ' while the left read the same only for Dom. 

As she approached the right side of the desk, she took in noticed both women were doms, proudly showing their violet vines on their collar bones with their low-cut blouses "Hello, my name is To- _Antonia_ Stark. I have an appointment for today at 1pm."

The lady, _Hill_ , her tag said, didn't look up from her screen, she typed away at her computer, furrowing her brows a few times before looking up. "Your doms checked in a few minutes ago, they are talking with one of our counselor, you will meet them after you have talked with the counselor we have assigned for you and have filled out all the required paperwork." Ms. Hill stood, gesturing for Toni to follow her.

"Afterwards you will head up to the medical wing on the eighth floor to go through a checkup, completely normal. Once all that is done, you will meet again with your counselor and go through your results, as well as your doms' results. When you're finished they'll lead you to the fifth floor where we have prepared a room for you to meet with one of the doms, depending which finishes first, then when that meeting is over, you will be taken to the next dom for the other meeting." They rode the elevator up to the third floor, this is where she would meet her counselor.

"For the safety of both dom and sub, you will be monitored by security in case anything goes wrong, or things start to turn bad." There was man and a woman waiting for them when they arrived. "Regarding your counselor would you feel more comfortable if they were a man or woman?" She asked Toni

Toni. Who had been quiet the whole time took a second to think it over. She looked both the dark skinned man and the short white woman up and down before shrugging, "I don't really mind," she answered, "I would feel comfortable with either."

Ms. Hill nodded, turning to face the two, "Mr. Wilson, this is Antonia Stark. Antonia, this is Sam Wilson, he will be your counselor. Should you have any questions or concerns, do not be scared to mention them to him, he is here to help."

Sam stepped forward, stretching his hand out for Toni to shake. The black vines on his neck confirmed her first thought of him being a dom. He had this stern look on his face that made her feel intimidated, but when he smiled at her she completely forgot how serious the man looked at first. He had a nice smile.

"Before I let you go Miss Stark, are there any questions you want to ask _me_?" Toni snook her her head, vigorously. "Very well, Mr. Wilson I will leave you to it. If you need anything don't be afraid to speak up." She places a hand on Toni's shoulder, making her flinch, "Breathe Antonia, everything will be fine, we are here for you if you don't feel comfortable and our security will step in in case you feel like you're in danger, but from what I saw of your doms when they walked in earlier, you will be fine."Toni nodded slowly, taking in a long breath, squeezing the folder she brought with her.

"Thank you very much Ms. Hill." Toni said truthfully.

Many doms she has met have never been as kind, then again, every dom she has met were either her dad's colleague or the professors and students back at MIT. To get to meet someone like Maria Hill who was kind and showed concern towards the petite girl really made her reconsider her opinions towards the Dominants. Hopefully Wilson was as kind as he looked.

"You're welcome Antonia." She bowed her head and then walked away with the woman who had been standing next Sam when they arrived

They both stood there for a bit before Sam spoke, "Shall we?" Motioning his arm towards the door, which Toni assumed was his office

* * *

"So, Antonia, did you bring your packet?" He asked once they had sat down at his desk. It was a small little typical room, with a desk and two chairs. He had it nicely decorated with posters of superheroes and action figures and funko-pop figurines. A child in a mans body.

"Yes, everything is signed and I've read through it thoroughly." Sam took the packet, smiling and nodding at her.

For a few minutes, Toni sits anxiously across from him, holding tightly onto her own hands as Sam types in his keyboard, eyes fixed on his computer screen as he transfers the information.

> **_Name:_** _Antonia Stark_
> 
> **_DoB:_** _May 29, 1992_
> 
> _**Age:**_ _18_
> 
> **_Status:_** _Submissive_
> 
> **_Occupation:_** _X_
> 
> **_Fertility:_** _96%_
> 
> **_Additional Information_ **
> 
> **_Sexuality:_** _Straight_
> 
> **_Virginity:_** _yes [x] no[ ]_
> 
> **_Reds:_** _Breath-play, watersports, whipping/flogging, bloodplay, electrical play, public sex, public nudity, restriction of clothes_
> 
> **_Greens:_** _Bondage, spanking, Orgasm denial, collars(?), oral sex, chocolate/vanilla, long periods of stimulation, roleplay_
> 
> **_Health:_** _Breathing complications, scarring of lungs_
> 
> **_'Skills:_** _basic submissive skills - cooking, cleaning, submitting_
> 
> **_Highest Educational Level:_** _Graduated with honors at MIT_
> 
> **_Achievements:_** _Two (2)master degrees in engineering_

Sam nods, obviously impressed, "Graduating with honors, master degrees, your parents must of been very proud, how old are you again?"

Toni beamed at the praise, "I'm eighteen, I graduated last year."

Sam paused for a second, looking up from the papers in his hand, then a wide smile spread onto his face, "That's incredible Antonia! Your doms really are going to be the luckiest bastards, having a smart little lass like you." Toni blushed, smiling softly, she really hoped they'll be proud of her.

"I noticed that for occupation you have an 'X' written down, any particular reason? Do you work or- what do you do?" 

She looked down shamefully, the initial feeling of pride had quickly vanished.

"I-I, my dad, he is an old world Dom, he believes a sub's place is at home. ' _No need to work if you're going to be cooking and cleaning for your dom. All you need to worry about is their needs being met when you're in bed and they're looking to release the frustrations of the day_.'" She recited. After middle school, her father did not want her to go to school, saying subs should not have to worry about education if all they're going to be is a Pillow Princess. Even after graduating High School and MIT, he continued to remind Toni that a dom would not have any interest or use for her many diplomas and _fancy certificates_.

All while, Sam can't help but make a disgusted face. There are not many Old World Doms left in the world, but they all prove to be nasty bastards. He feels sorry for Toni, for having the worst of luck being related to one.

"Why bother then? What pushed you to aim so high with a father who kept putting you down?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"My father is Howard Stark, he build his company from the ground up. He needed an heir for when he died, someone to pass the company on to, but my mother has a fertility of twelve percent, the possibility of pregnancy was practically non-existent. But when she had me, I wasn't what my dad wanted. He says if I had been born a boy then _maybe_ he would consider passing down the company to me.

"I thought, that if I proved to my father that I was ... a genius like him, and able to do everything he could, that maybe he wouldn't be so disappointed and ashamed of me. That maybe he would see that there is more to me than just a stay at home sub." She stayed quiet after finishing, not sure of-

"Well," Sam started, "It seems to me like you were just unlucky to have a father who doesn't know what a treasure of a daughter you are." He finished softly. Tony let out a deep sigh, blinking rapidly in hopes that the urge to cry would die down "Well, I'm going to take you up to the medical wing for your checkup, after we will come back here and go over the paperwork we will be receiving from the dom division of the building. I'll be sending your copies over while you're with the nurse.

"Once we are done then I will escort you to the fifth floor where we have set up a room for you and your doms to talk through your contract, and when you will be moving in, or if they require t meet with you again before making a decision."

Toni had stopped listening, "I'm sorry, did you say room? As in one room? Will I meet with them both at the same time?"

Sam took a moment to think of what he was about to say, "You didn't know? They're co-doms."

* * *

Virginia Potts was a kind, for a dom. Her regular doctor who had she been seeing most of her life since she was two, had sent over all of her files and information regarding her health.

She was also young, probably Rhodey's age.

Toni had not really been present for the checkup, the whole time thinking of what Sam had informed her of before escorting her to the medical section for submissives. ' _You didn't know? They're co-doms._ ' 

Co-Doms

Steve and Bucky were co-doms.

It was not uncommon for doms or subs to register themselves as pairs. It was just rare. You were more likely to see a dom with co-subs, since submissives were known to have more trust and feel safer if another sub, preferably one they've known most of their lives, were to be part of their relationship with a dom. Relationships between two doms or two subs are often frowned upon, but the world was slowly opening up to the idea.

But how did she get paired with two very good looking co-doms? Not like she had a problem with it, but the one problem involving a co-relationship was the possessiveness of two doms fighting over a sub, or the jealousy of two subs having to share a dom.

Not to mention both doms have been together since they registered at eighteen, maybe longer. She would just be home wrecker suddenly crashing in on their lives.

"Now sweetie, I'm going to need you to take deep breaths," Virginia said, reminding Toni that she was siting on a medical bed in nothing but a robe, "give me a deep breath, good, now let it out slowly, good girl, one more time." The stethoscope was cold against her back

"You're medical record shows you have had some health complications in the past, due to surgery, would you mind telling me about it?" She asked, sitting on a stool looking over Toni's files

"When I was five, my dad was intoxicated, we were on our way back from a party one of his business partners had thrown. We were hit by two cars when he drove past the stop light. I was sitting behind my mother, our side, mainly mine was hit. Glass from the window and part of the door was embedded into my chest. There was so much glass and metal in my chest, I was take to the ER when arriving for emergency surgery. A big chink of metal was so deeply embedded into my chest it left scarring in my lungs. Doctors say it was a miracle I survived, I was in a coma for about a month."

"You're a little fighter aren't ya'." Virginia asked, but came out more of a statement. Her heat ached for little five year-old Toni for having to experience something so traumatic at a young age. "Does it hurt to breath?" She asked

"Sometimes, mostly when I sleep face-down or push myself hard when I'm tired."

"Do you still see your physical therapist?"

"No, father said it wasn't helping me really so he told my mom to stop taking me."

"While I am sure your father was very wrong about the therapy sessions not helping you," she said, a bit of anger in her voice, "seeing as you have not had any difficulties in the last thirteen years, I will not suggest making an appointment. But I would like it if you did me a favor," she went to the cabinets near the door, taking out a little device that had a tube connected to a plastic cylinder with numbers and handles, "this is an Incentive Spirometer. The little plastic chip you see here, " she pointed at one of the handles that had a little blue chip, and some arrows were on the side, "when you breath in through the tube, you have to make sure the little chip stays between the two arrows. The bigger arrow over here," she pointed to the small blue arrow, sliding it up and down the numbers, "is for you to set where you want to get this little 'block' to, or past." She pointed at a small cylinder on the inside of the tube.

She demonstrated how it worked, before handing it over to Toni so she could try.

It was hard. She had put the arrow at 1000 but could only get it just a little over the 750 mark. Keeping the blue chip between the arrows was also tricky, she could either keep it above or bellow the arrows.

"Try that at home, maybe four or five times a day. It'll help with your breathing." Toni nodded, "We're pretty much done with your checkup, usually we don't get subs as young as you so you won't be needing a Pap smear for another three years. Before I let you go back to Mister Wilson, are there any questions you would like to ask me?"

Toni hesitated, just a bit, "Does it hurt? The first time?"

Virginia was prepared to explain the process of the Pap smear, "It's uncomfortable, but it's only for a minute max. The speculum opens your entrance and we use a soft brush to-"

"No, not that. I mean when my dom and I- we..." Toni trailed off, blushing furiously, not sure how to say what she was thinking

It was an innocent question, one many subs have asked before, "Many doms are thoughtful of their sub's first time, it is uncomfortable at first. I won't lie to you, it will hurt, and you might bleed. There's a slight chance it won't hurt at all, but as a dom, it is our job to make sure our subs needs are being met too, and if you feel the need to use your safe word, we stop until you're in the green. If a sub wants to stop a scene, we stop, if they don't want to continue, we have to respect that.

"Your relationship with your dom should be based on mutual trust. They do everything possible to avoid your reds, you do the same in return. You trust them to protect you, they trust you to believe in them."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Just like a dom, you too have the right to end a contract if they begin to abuse your trust and ignore your safeword. You have as much right as any dom does to file a case against them."

Toni takes a moment to process the information before speaking up again, "My doms, the ones I am meeting today, they're co-doms, what if one of them doesn't stop when I use my safeword?"

"Usually with co- _even_ with co-doms, there is a more dominant one between the two. It is possible for one of them to be a _Switch_ , and submits for the the other, but is dominant for their submissive.

"If the more dominant one between the two orders them to stop after you have safe-worded, then they have to follow that order. If they don't, they'll more than likely be punished. However, if they both don't stop a scene after you have safe-worded, the submissive will be taken from them immediately once the authorities have been called. If the sub feels like they are in danger that is. Neglecting Doms are often sent to a bootcamp where they will learn to better themselves as doms. If they fail to pass their training, they will either be taken off the list and lose their rights to be paired, or be sentenced to prison for abusing their submissive.

"Depending on how much damage was done on the sub, they will temporarily be taken off the list until ready to be paired again. During that time they will be sent away to a House for Submissives where they will get the help they need to recover. It is rare for the submissive to be the abusive one, but in a case where the roles were changed, the same actions will be taken, bootcamp for a submissive, and Housing for a Dom." The doctor takes a moment, letting her words sink into the scared submissive's mind

"I know doms, mainly Old World Doms, can be scary and intimidating, but the chances of a dom or sub being abusive to their partner are a one out of twenty. Especially in this century. And a sub like you will have those two wrapped around their pretty little finger the moment they set eyes on you." She finished warmly, smiling at the blushing sub

Then she reaches and takes one of Toni's hands into her own, "If you feel unsafe or neglected, Antonia, you will be listened to and taken serious." She squeezes softly, "If your life is in danger, you _will_ be saved." Toni doesn't really believe they will care, but what does she have to lose by hoping? "Now, how about we take you back with Mr. Wilson?"

* * *

Back in Sam's little office, they were looking over all of her paperwork. Her results had come back, nothing out of the ordinary. She told Sam about the Spirometer, to which he nodded, agreeing with Doctor Potts.

They were going through some of Toni's school reports when Sam pulled out a interesting stack of papers that looked almost like news articles and magazine clippings

"I understand that being daughter of Howard Stark has it's consequences, like being surrounded by the media. There isn't much about you aside from the ' _scandal_ ' you had with Tiberius Stone at MIT, and the occasional rumor of drinking and going out to parties." He pauses for a bit, letting her take in the new information, "It is likely your doms have seen these by now, since you are Stark's daughter and for some reason the media find it hilarious spreading rumors about a billionaire's ' _wild_ ' daughter. They might bring it up, maybe they won't, but even if they don't I would suggest you talk with them about this to clear a few things about what may or may not be true."

Then, came the dom's paperwork, "I sent their counselor copies while you were in the medical wing and I'm sure your health report Dr. Potts filled out has been received. This is the copies they sent over. Not much, mainly their lists of reds and greens, their own health reports that the doctor filled out earlier during their check up. I may or may not have a few online news articles and clips of their own." Sam laughs softly, "Your doms, are quite interesting. I'll give you a moment to look over this while I send a message to get your room ready to meet them." With that he turns to his computer screen, giving Toni a bit of privacy to go over the stack he had given her

Steve had been an outstanding student throughout High School, had a few rewards and certificates of recognition here and there. He majored as an art student in college and graduated quite recently four years ago. A lot of his work has won him many art competitions, and even one of his art pieces, a very beautiful piece mind you, was displayed in a museum near Brooklyn. His art was very diverse, from pencil sketches to spray painting murals, a bit of sculpting and something that looked like splattering of pain on a canvas that created a very distinct image of the sun and the moon.

James, he was a complete opposite of Steve, his grades weren't as high as Steves, but he never went below that a B-. Before the accident he was playing football in college. She wondered if it would be okay to ask how he became a fitness trainer despite having lost his left arm. He dropped out of college a year after the incident and there was nothing much really after that. He was a very popular fitness trainer, worked with a few celebrities as well. And by the looks of some of Steve's work, he was also his muse. A lot of Steve's work was about James, or something that was more than likely inspired by him.

She then reached their _additional information._

> **_Additional Information_ **
> 
> _**Name(s):** Steve Grant Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes; CO-DOMS_
> 
> **_Sexuality:_** _Bisexual (Both)_
> 
> **_Virginity:_** _yes [] no[x] (Both)_
> 
> **_Reds:_** _Breath-play, watersports, sharing of sub with other doms, bloodplay, electrical play, anything that brings harm to either dom or sub, anything that would involve sub being seen by others outside of the relationship during a scene,_
> 
> **_Greens:_** _Bondage, Orgasm denial, oral sex, long periods of stimulation, roleplay , double penetration, gagging_
> 
> **_Health:_**
> 
>   * _Steve - Asthma, history of having anemia, allergic to pineapple, lactose intolerant, PTSD_
>   * _James- Loss of arm, PTSD_
> 

> 
> **_'Skills:_**
> 
>   * _Steve - Artist, basic dom skills, cooking_
>   * _James - First Aid Training- certified CPR_
> 

> 
> **_Highest Educational Level:_ **
> 
>   * _Steve - Pratt Institute_
>   * _James - High School/College Dropout_
> 

> 
> **_Achievements:_**
> 
>   * _Steve - Associate/Bachelors degree in arts_
> 


Attached was some snapshots of Steve's work, he was amazingly talented. His most popular works were portraits, portraits of bodies, embracing eachother, touching, some were just alone, bent at strange angles, with vines or colors surrounding them. Some even looked like they had bleeding wounds, except instead of blood, it looked like waste was coming out of them. Some were quite scary even, faces with clawed out eyes, mouth full of maggots and even a nose that looked like there were thorns in them. What could have possessed Steve to draw such morbid and gruesome things.

She shuddered and put the snapshots aside, she came across another file, a file that contained all the times the two men, mainly Steve have been held at the police departmen, overnight or until someone had come to bail them. It seemed Steve had a habit of picking fights, be it at a bar, or in public. There were some where both him and James, just last year they had been at Pride, there had been a group of homophobic people, holding up signs yelling at them the same bullshit they always seem to spew. A very big man had hit a girl and her nonbinary partner with his sign, catching Steve and Jame's attention. They had intervened, helping the couple get away from him, set on ignoring the disgusting man and continue on following everyone else continue there walk when the man's wife had hit Steve on the head with her own sign. This had cause James to react, shoving the woman and standing in front of Steve to avoid having him being attacked again. And then a fight between James and the woman's husband had started, many of both those taking part in Pride and the homophobic group had stepped in, causing a bigger riot or trying to stop it. When the cops managed to separate the two groups, they took Steve, James and the other man to the police station, they were held for four hours before the whole situation had been resolved ed, charges were pressed on the man and her wife, but considering both James and Steve's record, they were let off with a warning. Of course that didn't stop the fact that they still got into the occasional fight every now and then that ended with one or both of them in the bogey

"They're quite the troublemakers." She whispered fondly

Sam snorted from his seat, "You have no idea." he muttered

Toni looked up from the file, narrowing her eyes, ready to ask but-

"Well if you are done checking the stack, are you ready to meet them?"

"Already?" She asked nervously

Sam nodded, making a silly face, probably to calm Toni's nerves, "Yeah, we have a room set up for you, in fact they're already heading there right now. So what do you say? You ready?" 

She doesn't remember answering, all she knew was that one minute she was sitting in the office with him, the next she is in an elevator making there way to the fifth floor.

All the while Sam is talking, "I'm sure Ms. Hill already told you, but just in case I will go over it again. For your safety and your dom's, there will be someone standing outside the room, ready to step in and get them or you out of the room should anything happen that involves having to separate you three.

"The room also had security cameras facing you where in our security room someone will be watching you. During your meeting with your dom's, you will be going over what your contract will entail, but most importantly you will get to know eachother. If you three should come to an agreement and decide you would like to pursue this contract, you will schedule another meeting. 

"Most of the time the second meeting is with your parent, where your doms will get a chance to talk with them before you decide on when to move in with them. This give a chance for your parents to decide if these dom's are the best match for you.

"And depending on your living conditions, your doms will determine whether to have you move in after the meeting or at a later time. Usually if it's the latter they give you three days to a week before you move in. 

"I will be outside as well, with your dom's counselor in case you need anything. So no need to worry, you'll be fine."

After walking down a few halls where other counselors and security were standing in front of the meeting rooms, they made it to their own, where a young woman and a tall man were standing.

"Sharon." He greeted

"Sam."

"Are they inside?"

"Yes, they're quite excited." She smiled

"Good." He turned to Toni, "Well sweetheart, whenever you're ready." He stepped aside, giving Toni full access to the door.

Her hands shook, clutching to the small folder she brought with her.

She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

_There's no going back now._

She opened her eyes, determined, reaching her hand for the doorknob.

She opened the door and walked in.

" _Hello sweetheart_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title twice already, but I still don't like it. Any ideas? Recommendations ?
> 
> Also sorry for the terrible chapter and long wait :( 
> 
> Next episode, still debating on whether it should be from Steve and Bucky's point of view or Have them meet finally
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdimYPkW7qgqxLW98QH1miulp4gLm6C0L_ftiQH9XHEVTpAag/viewform?usp=sf_link


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve were just having a normal day when they got their letter saying they've been matched.  
> Tony has a conversation with her potential doms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth, while i did have you guys take a poll, i decided to just include a bit of Steve and Bucky's POV from when they go their letter. It will be short but this way we can see their reaction  
> Maybe in a late chapter we will get some type of backstory about them, maybe.  
> I also have an announcement at the end and possible another poll so be on the lookout for that

"Hold it, hold it. Okay let go."

"Phew, that was a bitch, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to make me work my ass off today." The dom said out of breath

"I said at the beginning when you asked me to be your P.T. that I wasn't going to hold back. I'm a Drill Sergeant for a reason. It's all intense work with me." Bucky huffed, tired. "That's it for today, I know you and your sub are taking a small vacation, but please, for at least fifteen minutes, do a few of the exercises we did today. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time you didn't do the workouts." He said, slightly annoyed.

The other Dom huffed, "You're never going to let me forget that, will you?"

"No, and I hope the embarrassing way you cried will encourage you to do those exercises even more." Bucky replies, "Fifteen minutes. At the very least. If you feel up for it go a whole hour. I have a website with workout programs listed on my YouTube channel and my Instagram. Do whichever one you want, they vary from whatever type of results you're looking for and aren't long. Please, _please_ , don't get lazy just because you are on vacation or else I won't give you any breaks like I did last time. And I _will_ make you regret it, especially if you get sore on the next day."

" _Jesus Christ Barnes_ , I get it, I won't slack off" the dom groaned

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get back, until then, enjoy your vacation"

The dom saluted at Bucky, packing their equipment they brought along and headed for the showers

"Was that your last one for the day?" A voice asked

Bucky turned around, Brock Rumlow, a self-defense trainer for subs, was leaning against a mirror. "I have one more at six and then I am off."

Brock nodded, "Okay, then I'll let Schmidt know, Zemo didn't come in today and his appointment for five forty-five is here."

Bucky frowned, "What do you mean he didn't come in? Didn’t his shift begin at eleven this morning. Who has been taking over his appointments for the day?" 

"Mainly me and Strucker but he has been with one of his clients for the past two hours, some sort of physical therapy or whatever at the pool. And the sub I'm with right now had to run to her locker real quick, but we're not done until six thirty. After that I go on my break and Strucker has to go to a sister location to pick up some equipment."

Bucky shakes his head, "I told Schmidt not to hire that idiot. This is the fifth time he hasn't showed up for work."

Brock nods, "Yeah, I remember, you nearly bit his head off and everything. Heard he already has two strikes and a write-up."

"He's been here, what? Two months?"

"Three."

"And he's still not been sacked?" Bucky asked incredulously 

"Zemo's dad and Schmidt were buddies back in school or something. Baron dropped out of high school and old pops was getting tired of seeing the bastard just lying around all day so he asked Schmidt to give him a job."

"The apple does fall from the tree sometimes, I heard Zemo Senior was one of the best trainers in Hydra Fitness. He'd even do the zumba classes with the ladies and train the kids in the pool."

"Uh, Mr. Rumlow?" A voice called from near the treadmills. A sub was standing there, shifting nervously, "I found the resistance band you asked me to bring."

Brock nodded, "Okay, do some of the warm-ups I showed you, and be alert. I'll be testing you when I get back" the sub nodded and headed to the other side of the gym. "So you can't take Zemo's client?"

"Even if I could, boxing isn't my area. I do cardio."

Rumlow groaned, nodding. "By any chance would Romanoff be willing to come in if you called her? Kind of miss her."

Bucky laughed, "Not likely. Her and Schmidt hate each other."

"Everyone hates Schmidt."

"Yeah I know, and Nat did dance. Mostly ballet in the Red Room with the other dancing instructors."

"Didn't she do boxing too?"

"No, that was her step-sister Yelena."

"Well can't you get Romanoff to call her?"

"And have her come here to teach someone else's client for their remaining time, which is," he looks at his wrist-watch, "an hour until it finishes? There is a reason those two quit. And Yelena is in Russia at the moment, so unless you find a way to get her here from Moscow in the next fifty-eight minutes, I'll try and get Nat to call her."

"Fine. Then I'll tell Schmidt that Zemo's client will have to reschedule, _again_."

"I feel like Schmidt would be able to take him, isn't boxing his area?"

"Well yes, but then that would mean we have to hear Schmidt bitch about having to find a new boxing trainer. If he takes the client then Zemo Jr. would be sacked for sure." Then he pauses, "Hey, didn't your partner teach boxing?"

Bucky laughs, the idea of Steve teaching anything related to fitness was too hilarious. As much as he loved the dom, Steve would be the worst trainer, and he's told him. "Nah, my Steve took boxing, for a year after I got hired and then stopped altogether. And I don't think Schmidt would let him come anywhere _near_ the building."

"Why?"

"Steve broke the hooks from seven sandbags and tore the sides, three treadmills he used started smoking after he ran on them and one of the cable machines snapped, _snapped_. The little vein Schmidt gets on the side of his head when he is pissed, I swear it nearly exploded."

Brock stood still, wide-eyed and shocked, "Did you match with Superman or something? What the fuck does your partner do for a living again?"

"He's an artist." Bucky answers proudly, "The best artist, and I am not just saying that because he is my partner."

"How does an artist do all that damage again?"

"Steve doesn't know his own strength sometimes. When we were younger he was extremely thin, like a twig. Always sick and bedridden, his doctor had been working on some sort of vitamin serum for patients like Steve with weak immune systems. He was the first person to ever be tested with the medicine, and as you can guess it worked. He had to take the injection along with other vitamins, and by the time we were registered Steve grew like a weed and had gained some strength with the physical therapy the doctor recommended."

Brock took a moment to absorb the information, "So what you're telling me is Rogers is pumped up on steroids."

Bucky cackled, punching Rumlow's arm, "Piss off, go back to your student or whatever it is you call them."

Brock laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Well guess I have to break the news to Schmidt then. At least we won't have to smell Zemo's B.O. anymore, I swear it's like the guy had no sense of smell and never heard of soap and water in his life." Brock started walking to the office where Schmidt more than likely was.

"Look who's talking." Bucky snickered. His smile faded when a pain started to grow on his left shoulder, he groaned

"Barnes?" Brock called, a few steps away, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just-" he gestured to his left side, where the metal prosthetic arm he had was.

"Still hurting? You should have Dr. Zola check that for you." 

"Dr. Zola is an embarrassment as a prosthetist, he uses Hammer Tech _equipment_ to create his prostheses. If that doesn't say what kind of a doctor he is then I don't know what does. I was doing just fine until he asked if i could test the arm he created."

"How long has it been since you’ve had that thing?”

”A month.”

”Why don’t you remove it if it hurts so much?”

Bucky gasped dramatically, “Brock Rumlow, are you- do you _actually_ care about me?”

Brock laughed, “No I’d just rather not hear you whine like a baby. But seriously, get rid of it before it does any real damage. That guy who Zola made the prosthetic leg for, had his nerves damaged due to a wire short circuiting.”

”It’s not connected to my nerves, I haven’t had the surgery yet. It’s mostly just hanging there, but it’s heavy, it’s made of metal after all.”

”No shit really?” Brock asked sarcastically, “But even if it’s not connected to your nerves, it’s still too tight on your shoulder isn’t it? And like you said, it’s made out of metal, that weight can cause serious damage overtime.”

Bucky was about to respond when someone called their names, “Rumlow! Barnes!”

”Mr. Schmidt.” The two answered

”Rumlow, i asked you almost twelve minutes ago to come ask Barnes if he could cover Zemo’s appointment, not to come here and gossip about Dr Zola’s failed experiments in prosthetics.” There was that vein Bucky mentioned before, “Now I have a rich, angry, fat dom complaining about how his money and time are being wasted and that he has never experienced poor customer service. Rumlow, what I told you to ask Barnes was a simple yes or no question. Barnes, can you or can you not take the client?” Schmidt’s face was nearly purple with how angry he was.

”No, sir. I have ano-“ Bucky started 

“That was it, Rumlow, that was all I needed to know. If you would have told me that minutes ago you could have gone back to your own client and I could have told that joke standing at the front desk he could get a refund or have the option of me giving him his lesson. I don’t want to see the two of you just slacking off again so get back to work or I’ll have you cleaning the lockers. The _senior’s_ lockers to be exact.”

Bucky and Brock both shudder. The senior lockers were specifically made for older members, who were grumpy and would sometimes forget their workout clothes and sometimes diapers in the showers. The lockers also smelled like old people, which despite what some may say, is _not_ a pleasant smell. The bathroom stalls, _oh god_ , don’t even get them started on the bathrooms.

“Yes sir.”

“Then get back to work.” Schmidt, face red and fists clenched started making his way back to the front desk to where the client was. 

“Do you think he ever smiles?”

“No, I don’t think he does.”

* * *

Bucky was tired, hungry and his left side was hurting something awful.

”Steve, I’m home.” He called out, instead, a shrill meow answered and a small white kitten came trotting, “Hey sweetheart, were you being good today?”

”She was being a pain in the ass is what she was.” Steve answered, his clothes and face smudged with paint.

”Oi! Don’t talk about my baby like that. She just wanted daddy to pay attention to her.” He proceeded to coo and baby voice Alpine, “Isn’t that right darling? You just wanted daddy to cuddle you, but daddy was just being a big meanie playing with his brushes and paint.” Alpine mewed, head butting Bucky’s chest

“Stop being weird.” Steve groaned

”Stop being mean to Alpine.”

”I will when _she_ stops knocking over my brushes and sticking her butt in my face.”

”She’ll stop when you start playing with her.”

”I don’t like her.”

Alpine hissed. “I think she shares the sentiment.” Buck said

”Oh, how will I ever sleep at night now, knowing Alpine doesn’t like me.” Steve cried dramatically, placing a hand over his heart and falling on the couch. Alpine squirmed, jumping out of Bucky’s arms and running over to Steve . She jumped onto the couch and crawled into Steve’s lap, purring loudly, kneading at his stomach. Steve gasps loudly, “Alpine! You do love me!” He plays with her paws, to which she takes a finger and starts nibbling on it, she mews.

”And you call me weird.”

”Shut up.” Steve huffed. “How was your day?”

”The same as always. Can you help me get this thing off?” He signaled towards the metal prosthetic.

”Is it hurting you again?” Steve placed Alpine of the couch, standing up and reaching for the metal arm

”Yeah.” He holds his breath and Steve slowly pulls on the straps and slowly disconnects the arm from Bucky’s shoulder. He knows the arm hurts Bucky when he removes it, so he tries to remove it as slowly and carefully as possible to avoid hurting him.

Bucky sighs in relief when the arm is off, Steve sets it on the coffee table.

”Thanks, Stevie.”

They both sit on the couch, not talking and instead enjoying each other’s company. Alpine purring from where she, once again, lays on Steve’s lap.

”Rumlow thinks I should stop wearing the arm if it keeps pinching me the way it does.”

”It’s a piece of metal hanging from your shoulder Buck. It’s just providing unnecessary weight and hurting you.”

”He also thinks you’re on steroids.”

”Tell him he can go fuck himself and die.” Bucky snorts. “And to fall down a flight of stairs or something.”

”I will.”

They sit there again, basking in the silence of their apartment.

Steve heads for the kitchen, telling Bucky he ordered some burgers from across the street.

While Steve sets the cups and napkins, Bucky starts checking through he mail which he just noticed was next to the metal arm.

He is mumbling about bills and junk mail when he sees the logo for The Department of Match Services stamped on a large enveloped.

”Steve.” He calls, his voice a little high. “Steve, have you checked the mail today?”

”No,” Steve calls from the kitchen, “I kinda just threw it on the table there.”

It took Bucky a whole ten seconds to realize he was waving the envelope in his hand while hopping up and down from the shock.

”Steve,” he started quietly, the gradually grew louder, “Steve, Steve, Stevie, Steve!” At this point he was practically jumping. “Steve, you have to come in here!”

”What, why?” Steve ran into the living room again, “What’s wrong? Is it an eviction notice or something?”

”Steve! It’s from the DMS! We got a match!”

”We got a what?!”

”We have a match!” Bucky, who had turned twenty-nine in March, said as he continued to jump in place, a wide smile on his face. “Stevie, we have a fuckin’ match!”

Steve reached for the envelope, “Gimme that!” He tears the envelope open, rather aggressively, cursing when the papers inside fall.

”What’s it say, what’s it say?!” Bucky leans against Steve's side after he’s picked up the little stack of papers

”Get off me you oaf.” Steve grumbles. “It- It says-“

> _Dear Mister and Mister Barnes-Rogers,_
> 
> _I am pleased to inform you that your results returned with the name of your future sub._
> 
> _We have gone ahead and contacted them, and agreed on a time and place where you will meet. This meeting will confirm whether the match was the right choice, or if we have to continue looking for the right sub._
> 
> _Keep in mind we will be taking in consideration the decisions of you and your sub._
> 
> _Be sure to arrive on time and well dressed for the occasion._
> 
> _Best Regards,_
> 
> _Phil Coulson_
> 
> _Department of Match Services_

Steve finishes reading. He rereads it a couple of times to make sure he is not just imagining it.

”Quit hogging the letter, lemme see!”

”Oi, stop it, or you’ll rip the letter.”

”Let me fuckin’ see!”

”Stop pulling!”

The stack falls again, or rather, scatters everywhere.

”Look at what you did!”

”Me?! You’re the one that-“ 

Alpine yowl’s from the couch, where she had been napping. Annoyed.

The two doms start picking for the papers, grumbling to themselves.

”Buck, look.” Bucky looks up from where he was reaching for the paper under the table. Steve is looking at something where the table leg is

”What?”

The other dom reaches for the sheet he had been staring at

There was a picture attached, the paper clip covering the face

> **_Name:_** _Antonia Stark_
> 
> **_DoB:_** _May 29, 1992_
> 
> _**Age:**_ _18_
> 
> **_Status:_** _Submissive_
> 
> **_Occupation:_ ** _X_
> 
> **_Fertility:_** _96%_

Stark. Antonia Stark. Daughter of Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. Howard Stark, who was and Old World Dom and more than likely expected his daughter to have nothing but the best of Doms. Antonia Stark who had just turned eighteen only four days ago.

Bucky slowly moved the paper clip out of the way, and- _oh._

Those were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Her lips full, pouty. And what a cute little nose

The girl in the picture looked a little scared, stiff as a board with how straight she was sitting. But she was very beautiful.

“She’s gorgeous Stevie.” Bucky says in awe.

Steve, still mesmerized by her beauty, can only nod.

He reads the time for their appointment, “Tomorrow? Tomorrow is June third right?”

“Yes, is that when we are supposed to go in?”

“Yes, at one in the afternoon.” He furrows his brow, confused. “Why so soon? She just turned eighteen a few days ago? Isn’t there supposed to be a week or two of time before they tell us?”

Bucky too frowns, “Yeah, they have to wait a week or so after they turn eighteen.”

Steve hums, “Do you think she got her letter too?”

“Probably yes, we won’t know until tomorrow.”

* * *

They wake up bright and early the next day, going on their morning run around the local park. They had hardly slept the night before, too excited for their appointment. It was so annoying Alpine had yowled angrily before leaping off the bed, deciding it would be better to sleep in the living room instead.

When they arrived, they still had an hour and a half before they were scheduled, but doms had a lot of paperwork to fill out, so all was good. 

Their counselor, Sharon, checked over their paperwork, asking the occasional question but was overall quiet. She took the two up to the medical wing, accompanying them to their individual nurses and informing them that someone would escort them back to her office when they were both done.

Once again in her office, she goes over the paperwork that was sent to her from the Submissive department division.

“What do you know about Miss Stark?” She asks them curiously.

Steve blinks at her then answers for both,”She is Howard Stark’s daughter, owner of Stark Industries.” 

As far as he knew, there wasn’t much on Tony Stark.

“That’s all we know, really.” Bucky says next

Sharon nods, tapping the stacking the papers she had in her hand. Which looked more like magazines now that they looked at them.

“You are correct,” Sharon starts, “she is the daughter of Howard Stark. She is also the first submissive to graduate from MIT at seventeen. She has two master's degrees in engineering and is presumably the heir to Stark Industries once her father has died.”

She continues, “As the daughter of a most successful businessman, this comes with rumors. Scandals, you know, all that celebrity goodness.” She lets the information sink in, “I would like you to keep in mind that this case is old, and you should not hold this over Antonia. If you have more questions about this topic, be respectful and ask her once the three of you are in the meeting room” with that, she sets the magazines and newspaper copies in front of them.

She turns to her computer, letting the two men decide what to do with the information.

‘ANTONIA STARK: THE NEW GIRL ON CAMPUS’

‘ANTONIA STARK TO HAVE A DOM?’

‘ANTONIA STARK PARTYING INSTEAD OF LEARNING’

‘SHOULD ANTONIA STARK BE EXPELLED?’

‘ANTONIA STARK CAUGHT WITH ALPHA’

‘HOWARD STARK TO BE GRANDFATHER?’

‘CASE: MR. STARK VS MR. STONE’

‘STARK WINS CASE AGAINST HER DAUGHTER’S ATTACKER’

There were more articles and newspapers talking about Antonia’s time in MIT and the case against her classmate Tiberius Stone. Apparently she was a party girl who would sneak into male sorority house parties, drink and sleep around with the alphas on campus.

One of those alpha’s was one Tiberius Stone, who was rumored to be Antonia’s lover until she got ‘cold feet’ and cried about how the alpha was sexually assaulting her. The case lasted most of her last year at MIT.

Many of the interviews from the articles were alpha’s she went to school with, claiming she was always calling for attention, seducing her professors to pass their classes. They were vulgar.

“I would like to point out,” Sharon started, making them both look up at her from the magazine covers they were looking up, “that Tiberius Stone has had two other previous, similar cases against him before the Starks. Antonia had also just turned sixteen whilst Mr. Stone was twenty-three at the time.” Then she continued to type on her computer.

“Did they not find it alarming that she was minor?” Bucky asks

Sharon makes a face, contemplating what she was allowed to say, “I’m not all that familiar with the case, but since there were so many students claiming that she was,” she makes quotation marks with her hands. “ ‘Seducing her professors,’ they believed this was just a case of an omega trying to ruin an alpha’s future or something.” She finally turns away from her screen, “I would suggest, if you want to know more about the case, to ask her yourself during the meeting.”

She stands up, “Which I have gotten notice about your room being ready. Gentleman.” She signals for them to stand up and follow her. They leave the magazines and take only the folders with their information and paperwork.

As they walk to the meeting room, Sharon is talking. “For your safety and your sub's, there will be someone standing outside the room, ready to step in and get them or you out of the room should anything happen that involves having to separate you three.

"The room also has security cameras facing you, in our security room someone will be watching you. During your meeting with your sub, you will be going over what your contract will entail, but most importantly you will get to know each other. If you three should come to an agreement and decide you would like to pursue this contract, you will schedule another meeting.

"Most of the time the second meeting is with their parents, where you will get a chance to talk with them before you decide on when to have Antonia move in with you. This gives a chance for the parents to decide if you two are the best match for their daughter.

"And depending on their living conditions, you will determine whether to have her move in after the meeting or at a later time. Usually if it's the latter, there is a time period of three days to a week before she moves in.

"I will be outside as well, with your sub's counselor in case you need anything, so no need to worry, everything will be fine." She sounds like she has said the speech millions of times, which she probably has. Did all the counselors have to say the same thing?

They stopped in front of a door, where a security guard was standing. Further down the hall were more rooms, with guards and counselors standing outside. Some subs and doms walked out of the rooms or were going in.

The door to their room was next to a huge window. There was a table set up in the middle of the room with three chairs. It was like an interrogation room at the police station.

“You two can go in, I’m sure she will be here any minute.”

“Thank you, Ms. Carter.” Steve says before opening the door.

“Yes, thank you.” Then they both walk in.

* * *

Just as they suspected, they couldn’t see outside the window. They sat down on the two seats that were next to each other.

A few minutes went by before Bucky decided to ask the big question.

“Are you nervous?” 

Steve chuckles softly, “Are you kidding Buck? I have been waiting for this moment for years.” His smile slowly drops, “I’m fucking terrified.”

His partner lets out a huff of air, “Yeah, me too.”

“Those articles, do you-“

“I don’t think we should judge her based on that Stevie. For all we know they could be lying.”

“I guess you’re right.” He pushes, “Maybe it would be better if she decides to tell us later on, when she is ready.”

The other hums in agreement.

And just when they thought time couldn’t go any slower, the door opens.

* * *

“Hello Sweetheart.”

A shiver runs down Toni’s spine, she hadn’t expected such a soothing voice to come from a dom. She stands stiffly at the door, looking down at the floor.

There is an awkward silence as she continues to stand there, she can feel her face getting warm, surely she must be as red as a tomato.

“H-Hello sirs. It is nice to meet you.” Her fingers twist and squeeze as she awaits their answer

A chair screeches as one of the doms stands.

A hand reaches out to her, “Take my hand darlin’” his hand is bigger than hers, and is warm when she takes it, “There we go, take a deep breath with me, okay?”

Her eyes close as she breathes in, she holds it briefly then let’s it out. They both repeat the process two more times before he talks again.

“That’s it, do you feel a little better?” He asks. Her eyes are still closed as she nods, “Good. Would you look at me, at us, now sweetheart? Open your pretty eyes for us?”

Steve and Bucky are completely helpless when her gorgeous doe brown eyes open. Steve, who had stood up, finds himself unsure of what to do next. Too mesmerized it seems.

‘ _ If we say like this we’ll never get to talk’  _ Bucky thinks to himself, he smiles, shaking his head a bit, “Why don’t you take a seat, I am sure there will be more time later for us to get lost in each other's eyes. And I must admit, doll, that is something I find myself looking forward to doing the rest of my life.”

His smile turns soft when a cute blush appears on Antonia’s cheeks.

“Okay.” And Steve leads her to the seat across from theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoyed that, we will get to see if Toni and the boy's go on a date. Now I decided I will be making another poll for the chapter after the next, so be sure to vote.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfrQFVMMU0zaCRv3rhFJRz21k6K3ZDnNIQig3FtoMYf6wQUSg/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> As of now i still don't have a permanent outline for the fic so I will be relying on you for a few chapters on what direction the story should take
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel about a Avengers x Harry Potter type of crossover?
> 
> Now, it won't have any Harry Potter character in it, and it won't take actual place at Hogwarts since it IS located in Scotland. For those of you who ARE into Harry Potter and have seen the new Fantasic Beasts movies, you know that here in the US there is a magical school called Ilvermorny and it is mainly where the witches and Wizards of the US go.
> 
> Anyway I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget to vote on the poll!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me, i am not good at this


End file.
